villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bundry Rothwild
'Bundry Rothwild '''is the first assassination target in the ''Dishonored DLC ''The Knife of Dunwall. ''He is the owner of Rothwild Slaughterhouse in which whale oil and meat is extracted. After Daud is told by the Outsider to solve the secret of "Delilah" and finds out that Rothwild owns a whaling ship named Delilah, he sets out to gather information from Rothwild. History Past Early in Rothwild's life, his father - a whaler by trade - perished at sea, and his mother was killed in an industrial accident at the factory where she worked. Bundry and his younger brother were left homeless, and Bundry began frequenting the Dunwall shipyards, doing odd jobs to support himself and his brother. His brother was eventually taken by the Overseers and killed after he did not meet their standards. Bundry started working on a whaling ship after obtaining his licence from Barrister Timsh. He eventually returned to Dunwall and founded his own whaling business. He quickly become wealthy and was able to buy his own slaughterhouse. He employed the men who "were with him in years past" as butchers who, despite cutting up the whales also worked as Rothwild's enforcers, discouraging any talk - whether serious or in jest - of unions, strikes, or other benefits to workers. When, fueled by Abigail Ames, Rothwild's worker started a strike, Rothwild's butchers continued their work and furthermore imprisoned some of the strikers on the slaughterhouse grounds. Rothwild made use of the electrical chair in his improvised interrogation room to force those workers to sign new contracts, taking even more rights of the poor workers who had already worked under inhuman conditions even before the strike. Targeted by Daud Eventually, Daud infiltrates the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. As Rothwild does not share his information willingly, Daud has to to make him talk. Daud must render Rothwild unconscious and place him into the interrogation chair in the meat locker. Upon awakening, Rothwild insults Daud and claims that he will not betray a friend after the first "tickle". Daud has to use the lever three times, subsequently electrifying the chair and torturing Rothwild, and endure Rothwild's insults before Rothwild is ready to talk. If the player wants, he can also simply kill Bundry Rothwild wherever he stands and obtain the information about Delilah from Abigail Ames. Rothwild then tells Daud that he bought the "Delilah" from barrister Arnold Timsh, who named the ship in honor of a woman he was once affiliated with. Elimination Billie Lurk then enters the room, telling Daud that Rothwild seems to be a vengeful man and they better rid themselves of him. Daud can now chose whether Billie renders Rothwild unconscious, slits his throat or leaves him inside the chair. Lethal elimination Daud can eliminate Rothwild with any weapons at his disposal. However, there are other ways to kill Rothwild: * If Daud knocks Rothwild out and then leaves to turn the valves on for Abigail, upon returning, he will discover that Abigail has killed Rothwild herself. * After Rothwild has been strapped to the chair and has yielded up all information Daud can pull the lever once more, punishing Rothwild with a lethal dose of electricity. * Daud can also order Lurk to slit Rothwild's throat. * If an unconscious Rothwild is stored in the shipping crate and the slaughterhouse is blown up, Rothwild is killed in the explosion. Non-lethal elimination To save Rothwild, Daud has multiple ways of proceeding: * Daud can completely ignore Rothwild and strap Abigail Ames to the interrogation chair. * After Rothwild has shared his information, Daud can order Billie Lurk to knock him out. Daud can then store Rothwild's body inside a crate which is supposed to deliver living freight to Samara in the far north. * Daud can simply keep Rothwild in the interrogation chair. Trivia * He has the same death animation as Admiral Havelock Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Gaolers Category:Leader Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Dishonored Villains